The invention refers to a locking device for locking an exchangeable unit in an insertion opening of an associated housing, particularly in the maritime extraction of mineral oil or mineral gas, comprising locking elements adjustable between an insertion position and a locking position, wherein in the insertion position the unit can be inserted into the insertion opening and is locked in the locking position within the insertion opening and/or relative to the housing.
Locking devices of this kind serve for the simple assembly and disassembly of the respective unit for instance to replace this unit by another unit on the spot. Units of this type are for instance tubes, valve units, throttle units or other actuator units, which are inserted on the spot into the respective insertion opening of the housing. The housing may be integrated in a so-called tree on the seabed or it may be detachable from the tree as part of the tree. The unit is usually conveyed to the housing by a remote-controlled vehicle and is inserted there into the insertion opening and subsequently fixed by means of the locking device.
A locking device is for instance known from practice, in which respective locking elements are adjustably arranged in an actuator unit between an insertion position and a locking position. In the insertion position of the locking elements, the locking elements are substantially retracted into the actuator unit and do not project over the circumferential surface of the actuator unit, if the actuator unit is inserted into the housing, the respective fixing is implemented by pivoting out the locking elements in their locking position. The insertion opening comprises in this connection respective recesses into which the locking elements particularly pivot with free ends and thereby effect a fixing of the actuator unit in the housing.
Such a locking device operates fully satisfactorily with respect to the insertion and locking of the respective unit in the housing. However, the constructive effort of the arrangement of the locking elements and their operation is relatively high and requires very specific constructional modifications of the unit. Since the locking elements are displaceably supported on the unit, damage during transport of the unit to the place of installation may occur. Furthermore, respective sealing measures of the unit are required in the area of the locking elements, which for instance are achieved by additional seals and/or enlarged dimensions of the unit and thus also of the housing.